Poker
by AriaPotter
Summary: Ron and Harry have been gone for six months assisting the Ministry but when they return home unexpectedly they each have a good time to look forward to. Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, with a little Neville/Luna, Dean/Padma, & Seamus/Lavender. Fluff :) Review please and Constructive criticism is welcome.


**Poker**

Walking home in the early afternoon spring sun was one of their favorite things that Hermione and Ginny did together. This week had been rough at work for the both of them and it had been six long months since Hermione and Ginny had seen Ron and Harry. The boys and Neville had been traveling all over Europe and Asia helping the Aurors round up the last of the Death Eaters and the only indication of their homecoming was that they'd be arriving sometime this week. Sure they'd had letters from them but, due to the top secret nature of their missions they were always short and brief. Not that the girls weren't busy themselves with Hermione at the Ministry working with a variety of departments and Ginny at St. Mungo's assisting the healers they barely had a free moment to themselves.

"Hurry Gin, you're missing the Vitamin D." Hermione said from a bench. "I'm sorry but I had to pick up something for us this evening. This week has been so stressful, I figured we could use something to help us relax." Ginny smiled at her as she held up the bottle of tequila. "Oh Ginny... you know how loopy that stuff makes me." Hermione complained. "Exactly! You could stand to be a little loopy and besides I invited Luna, Lavendar, and Padma back to our place too. I thought we could enjoy a little company with our drinks. We've been so shut in all the time with work and everything. We forget that we are young and need to enjoy ourselves sometimes." "Ok... fine but I'm not holding anyone's hair tonight! That's all you." She conceded. "Deal!" Ginny smiled as they started the assent to their 3rd floor walk up.

It wasn't a surprise to see Luna waiting for them and they both smiled as they reached her engulfing one another in warm hugs as Hermione whispered, "Word of warning: Ginny invited Lavender and Padma tonight. So be on your guard as you know they will want to do any and all amounts of incredibly girly things." "That's ok... I think I might need a pedicure after this week." Luna smiled serenely back. "Really? Rough week for you too?" Ginny asked. "Well... taking care of my father has been rough but the Quibbler is doing well. I'm just trying to sort everything out and it's a lot for one person." "Well what if we come help you this weekend?" Hermione inquired sincerely. "That would be lovely. Thank you!" "Of course! You know Luna... you can ask us for help anytime right?" Ginny looked at her expectantly. "Yes and thank you again."

"OK! Let's order some food...how about Chinese?" Hermione pulled her cell phone from her pocket and looked up expectantly as they shut the door behind them. "Sounds great... I'm going to jump in the shower before it gets here." "Hurry because I'm going to take one two before the tornado twins arrive." Hermione said as she dialed for their dinner.

Ginny had perfect timing because she and Hermione both had their showers taken just as the door bell rang for their dinner. "That'll be $22.17." The boy said. Hermione paid him and just as she was about to close the door she heard, "Hermione! The party's here... open that door a little wider we have more stuff coming with us." Lavender said. "What is all this?" she said back. "We are doing makeovers and maybe a little card game or two later." "What did I tell you Luna! Here they come." she smiled at both girls and let them in with hugs as Ginny took the food from her.

"You would not believe the traffic on the way over here it was a nightmare but, as promised we are here and we're going to have a great time." Padma handed Hermione three bags full of a numerous amount of alcoholic beverages and ingredients. "What's all this?" Ginny looked up as Hermione came back into the room. "Apparently we are all going to be drunk this evening and just didn't know it." Hermione chuckled as she set them on the counter. "OH girls come on! We have to always be prepared. Right? Where's your blender?" Lavender replied as she started looking in cabinets. The three exchanged a look as Padma came back in the apartment with three more bags. "And what's all that? Not more alcohol I hope..." Ginny asked. "NO... this is for girls night before our party time. We all have to look fabulous before we have fun. SO you should hurry up with your dinner there so we can get started."

Two hours later... Hermione and Ginny had to admit they all looked fabulous just like Padma said. They each had manicures, pedicures, their hair was done, and make up was on. "I feel like we're all dressed up with nowhere to go." Luna smiled as she admired her curls. "Well we wanted to make you all feel beautiful and happy because we have a favor to ask." Lavender smiled as she handed each girl a strawberry margarita. "Ok here it comes..." Ginny smirked. "Well as you know Dean and Seamus are coming to town for the Quidditch tournament this week so we were wondering if you would let us invite them over tonight?" Padma asked sweetly. "What's wrong with your flat? Not that we don't appreciate the makeovers and drinks but wouldn't that have been easier?" Hermione inquired. "Well first of all, our flat is so small and secondly they're fumigating our building this weekend so we have to be out of there for at least 48 hours." Lavender smiled guiltily. "That's why you called and wanted to come over." Ginny said back. Ginny and Hermione exchanged a loaded looked before Hermione agreed, "Fine... you can call them." "Yay! Thanks girls." Lavender cheered as her phone rang.

"You know we're going to have to keep an eye on those two." Ginny whispered. "Of course... we'll just lock our bedroom doors and put away some of the nicer things. ok?" Hermione responded as Lavender looked up from her phone call and asked, " Can they bring a few of their friends with them?"

45 minutes later their apartment was completely transformed. The couches had been pushed back, their kitchen transformed into a bar, and close to 30 people were milling around listening to music and talking. "I can't believe we let them talk us into this." Ginny smiled at Hermione and Luna. "You're not really surprised are you?" Hermione said back from her seat as they enjoyed the late evening air on the patio. "Well... I for one am glad of the distraction. It's nice just to be around people." Luna said. "So you haven't heard from Neville either huh?" Hermione asked. "No, I know he's with Harry and Ron but he's sent off without them sometimes, so I'm not sure he's always ok." Luna worried her bottom lip as she spun her glass in her hand. "They're ok. They have each other. Just like you have us." Ginny rubbed her back. "What are you doing our here girls! It's time for some shots!" Lavender smiled. She handed out the glasses as Padma came out with a pitcher of what they called "Kamikaze's". "Sorry but I overheard a bit of your conversation so here's to distractions Luna! And let's hope the night has a few more of them." They all clinked their glasses together and as they set them back down Padma smiled and looked over the balcony saying, "Well here come a few more distractions and I have to say I think even this lot will like them."

Curious the girls looked over the balcony to see Dean and Seamus with not only a few of their Quidditch friends but with none other than Harry, Ron, and Neville. "NICE!Couldn't have been better than if we planned that ourselves." Lavender cheered as she ran back inside to open the door for their new guests. "Did you know they were here?" Ginny asked the three girls that remained. "No but its great timing isn't it?" Padma asked back. "They must have all arrived on the same train from Sweden." Hermione thought back to the letters and remembered their last known location. It was the same place Dean and Seamus had come from on their way back from their last Quidditch game.

"What's all this?" they heard Ron say from the living room. "Welcome home boys!" Lavender smiled as she kissed Seamus full on the mouth to a room full of cheers. The three girls made their way back into the apartment and hellos and hugs were exchanged. It was only slightly awkward for the trio and Ginny but Luna had a very different reception. As she came into the room Neville dropped everything in his hands and swooped her up in a warm hug, kissing her full on the mouth. Cat calls and whistles were heard along with applause and cheers. "Why didn't you guys tell us you were coming home tonight? We would have done something a little different." Hermione asked Ron. "It wasn't our fault... We found out 20 minutes before we were on our way. We barely had time to pack." Harry told the group at large finally settling his eyes on Ginny with a smile. "I think Kingsley could tell we needed a break." Ron tugged on one of Hermione's curls and smiled down at her. "You look beautiful..." he said as she hugged him again.

"Alright let's get this party started!" Dean said with Padma on his arm. "Who's down for some poker?" All of them settled in to the game that they'd played frequently in the Gryffindor common room. With the exception of Luna and Neville who'd made their way out to the patio to spend some "quality time" as Lavender called it.

Ginny and Harry exchanged an awkward hug as they settled into chairs for the game. "So how's it been Gin? Busy?" Ron asked from next to Hermione. "Yeah... you know St. Mungo's is always crazy." "Been seeing anyone I need to have a talk with?" he asked seriously. This earned him a swat from Hermione. "Ronald that's your sister's business not yours." "I'm just saying... she's got to have someone looking after her." "Well I've been doing a great job on that account in your absence. SO deal the cards and leave her alone." "I'll be right back with some drinks. Hermione want to help?" Ginny asked. "Sure."

As they made their way to the kitchen Ginny asked in a hushed whisper, "What the heck! We weren't prepared for this. I mean at least we look good but, when they left, things were so up in the air with both of our relationships... how are we supposed to act right now?" "It's ok Gin. Here's what we're going to do: We will go back in there and act just like we did when we were at school. Single, we have it together, and composed. Let them figure out what to do. OK?" "Ok." she hugged the girl who'd been a sister to her for years now and grabbed the fresh pitcher of margaritas and glasses that Lavender just made. "Hey! Those are mine..." "Yeah we know... they're our fee." Hermione smiled back.

"I check..." Ron and Harry both knocked the table while Ginny smiled and said, "I bet...$5." Her growing pile was always something that Harry expected. With her vast array of older brothers she'd gotten really good at poker over the years. "Fold. I know better than to mess with Ginny." Dean said from her other side. As the others folded and the table came back to Harry he smiled at her and said, "I call." "Potter... you don't know what you're doing to yourself." she grinned back. He looked down at the river of cards once more," I have a small idea...Weasley." "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." As the final card was dealt Seamus said, "How about we up the stakes here you two..." "What'd you have in mind?" Ginny asked back. "Winner gets not only the pot but a kiss from the loser." "Seamus I just got home I don't feel like watching these two snog." "Then go distract yourself with a bit of snogging too. I'm sure Hermione could help you out with that. Couldn't you love?"

Hermione flushed a little pink as Dean put down the card. Ron whispered something as he took her hand and led her to the kitchen. "Oh too late the card is dealt and now they have to kiss." Lavender giggled as she sat down in Seamus' lap. "Fine... whatever, show your hands." Dean gestured to Ginny first who displayed her full house with a grin. "So Potter you kissing her or is she kissing you?" Harry took a sip from his drink as he turned over his cards to reveal his straight flush. "Wow... well come with me then Potter. I don't think we need an audience." Ginny stood up and took his hand leading him to the patio and sitting him in a chair. She shut the door behind them and turned to smile at him again as she took the pins out of her hair, letting her beautiful red hair cascade down her back. She knew that Harry liked her hair best like this when they were at school, it was so he could run his fingers through it when they kissed. "Kind of crazy in there huh?" Harry asked suddenly a little nervous.

"Yeah... like Hermione said 'If we'd known you guys were coming home tonight we'd have planned something different.'" "Different how?" "I don't know smaller, more intimate group of friends and not a bunch of crazy Quidditch players." she said as she made her way over to him. She sat in his lap like Lavender had with Seamus but wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders."Gin you don't have to do this if you don't want to... I don't want to make you do something you'll regret later." "Harry I don't ever do anything I don't want to anymore. That was something I promised myself that last year at Hogwarts. But I am an honorable girl who keeps my word: Better make good on my bet." and with that she leaned in to take his lips with hers. It was light and fun as she ran her fingers through his unruly locks, she felt his hands move from her hips to her back and the mood changed. There was a charge in the air and just as they were exploring one another's mouths with their tongues the door to the patio opened and an apologetic Luna and Neville were apologizing as they quickly shut the door again.

With their foreheads touching they focused on slowing their breathing. The party was still going full tilt inside and they knew they wouldn't be alone for another couple of hours. With that knowledge Ginny stood up and fixed her skirt and hair as she looked back at Harry and asked with a smile, "You ok?" Noticing the bulge in his pants he smiled back shyly and said," Yeah... you go ahead I just need a minute." "K... just don't take too long. I need my poker partner." "Course..."

Two hours later the party had dwindled down to the 10 classmates but the drinks were still flowing and Harry and Ron had definitely started to notice some changes in the women they left behind. True they had left their relationships in a grey area but over the last six months they really appreciated who they had waiting for them at home. Ron leaned in, "Stop staring at my sister's ass... pervert." "Hey better me than some of these other guys." Harry said back. As they watched the girls dancing he said, "You know Ron. They make me want to stay." Ron sighed and leaned back in his chair as Dean dealt the next hand. "I know what you mean. It's been too long and I'm worried that if we are away much longer they're going to move on without us." "Jeez listen to you two. Why don't you guys just finally make your move?" Seamus asked. "Neville did and look how well that turned out for him." They looked over to the pair on the couch. "I'm not sure they've surfaced for air in a while but I'm happy for them." Harry joked. "That could be you guys if you grow a pair and do something." Dean smiled back. "Yeah but what?" Ron inquired. Seamus looked up at Lavender and said, "Well I'm doing something I don't know about you guys."

"Hey girls, I got new game for us." Seamus said. "Yeah? What's that?" Lavender smiled back at him as she rocked her hips to the beat. "Well we all love to play poker... so let's put a little twist on it." The girls started to gather back around the table to their seats between the guys as Padma asked, "And what kind of twist would that be?" Dean smiled at Seamus and with their mutual understanding he said calmly, "Strip Poker." "But we all have to play because there's an added bet." "I don't know..." Hermione said nervously. "What kind of bet?" Ginny asked calmly placing her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "If a lady wins...the guys will clean up after this party. If a guy wins the girls will." "Come on girls... that's a great bet. You might not even have to clean up after this." Lavender smiled sweetly making pleading eyes at the pair. It was obvious that her and Padma were ecstatic about this but Ginny suspected is was more about the chance to take their tops off for Dean and Seamus, as opposed to having someone to clean up for them.

"We'll play..." Ginny said. "We will?" Hermione whispered. "Yes and if we win that means this flat is spotless. AND Lavender: you and Padma will come help us this weekend at Luna's house either way." "Deal." Said Padma before anyone could say anything else.  
Harry and Ron were more than surprised that the girls had agreed to this when Ron whispered to Harry, "Remind me to Thank Dean and Seamus for this." "You might not be saying that when you're in your pants later. Remember your sister is pretty good at this game." Harry said back. "Yeah, but you can cover her up while I stare at Hermione." "Right..." he joked back.

Another hour later: Lavender, Padma, Dean, Seamus, Ron, and Hermione were all out sitting at the table in nothing but their underwear. Ginny was left with nothing but her bra and underwear as Harry dealt the cards for their last hand in his shirt and underwear. "Come on Harry I don't want to clean tomorrow." Seamus smiled up from Lavender sitting on his lap. Ron noticed Hermione shiver as she tried to keep herself covered up. He grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch that Luna and Neville were now asleep on. "Hey! That's not fair we're all out and you don't see us covering up." Seamus called. "Shut up Seamus. She's cold." Ron said as he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and warmed her arms. "Thank you." Hermione smiled gratefully up at him.

"Anytime." he smiled back down at her. "Come here... I want to show you something." Hermione said as she led him onto the patio. "Look... can you see it from here?" she asked. "So that's why you picked this flat..." he smiled as he saw the Quidditch stadium in the distance. "It's a great view... beautiful fields, river in background, and Ginny just couldn't say no. I couldn't drag her out of here." "I'm glad... you guys aren't too far from the family either." "Yes and your mother loves that. She drops by with food all the time. SO we're never hungry." "Nice... how are they?" he looked down a little guilty. "They're good. They miss you guys. We all do..." It was warm for spring but Hermione had another shiver run down her spine as Ron tilted her head up to look at him. "I've really missed you too." He slowly brought his lips to hers and as they met she felt a rush of emotions. Among them an over whelming sense of completion, relief, and passion. Passion won out as she let the blanket fall from her shoulders and wrap her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her bare waist as he lifted her up. "Oh gods... Hermione you have no idea how many times I've dreamt about you and this moment when I'd get to touch you again. I had no idea how you'd feel when I came back and all I could do was hope you'd wait for me." "Oh Ron... Of course I'd wait for you... I've waited since we were eleven. Six months was nothing for me." she smiled down kissing him again.

He kissed his way up her neck and brought their mouths back together as she tentatively opened her mouth for him. Knowing he had to go a little slower with her he softly traced her tongue with his. "Now Mione I know that we haven't seen each other in a while but I just want to reassure you that I am still exactly where I was 6 month ago with how I feel about you. I don't want anyone else but you." "Good! That's all I needed to hear." Hermione kissed him softly again. "So I showed you the view and now I want to show you my room." She smiled and took him by the hand as they heard a cheer from the living room. Looking in they could see Harry take off his shirt and Ginny receiving high fives from Lavender and Padma. "Thank gods my sister won." Ron sighed. "I didn't want to see her lose." he shuddered. "Well I think Harry feels like he still won by that look on his face."

She quickly sped by the crowd to her room and closed the door behind them. "I've missed you so much." Ron whispered into her neck as he hugged her from behind. "You have no idea how long I've hoped you'd just show up one day... How long do I have with you?" Hermione didn't want to get her hopes up but her practical side was in dire need of an answer. "Well I think after today and seeing you like this." He gestured to her scantily clad body. "I don't think I can go anywhere. I'll take a job here in town or even with Fred at the shop. Anything so I can be near you." "Thank gods... I don't know that I could have taken it if you left again. I know that what you were doing was and is important but we need our time together. All of us. To get back to our lives." He lowered his mouth to hers again as she started to back him up towards her bed.

As his legs made contact, she broke their connection only to perform muffliato, locking charms, and to Ron's surprise a contraceptive charm. "Are you sure?" he asked honestly. "Ron I've never been more sure of anything else. I want to be with you in every way possible. You've had my heart and mind for years. Now I want you to have my soul and body as well." He knew how important this was to her and vowed that he would love her every day for the rest of their lives.

She crawled forward and straddled his lap, "Thank goodness they wanted to play strip poker. Took half the trouble away for us." She slowly traced his shoulders and torso, places that she'd dreamt of touching for years now and could do so freely. The desire to touch him was overwhelming in intensity. His muscles were tense and strong as she made her way from his neck down to his sternum. His eyes fell shut for a minute taking in her soft hands before he forced them back open to share a small smile together. "Can I kiss you again?" he asked her quietly. She nodded as she leaned forward.

She took his bottom lip between hers and touched her tongue to it again. When his mouth opened welcoming her she sighed as she deepened the kiss. She held his shoulders while he took over, allowing him a chance to explore her mouth and her body. She felt them pull apart as they panted for air and he turned them over so that she was laying on the pillows now. She massaged his back as he kissed his way down her neck and to her bare chest. She'd almost forgotten how naked she'd been in front of Ron and her other classmates, an event that would never be repeated for them but she promised herself would be repeated for Ron.

He finally made his way down to her chest and slowly took one of her nipples into his mouth as she gasped. He moved to the other one giving it the same amount of attention and Hermione could feel that fluttery feeling low in her body ignite and get warm. He continued his efforts and made his way down to kiss her hips and finally the inside of her thighs before she stopped him. "Wait... I want you to have a turn first." She switched places with him as he said, "Mione you don't have to...oh!" She took him in her hand and ran her thumb over the head of his penis finding the small pearl of wetness there as she admired him. Almost to herself she whispered, "Wow you're big." and she moved her hand up and down again before she finally took him in her mouth. He felt the beautiful hot wet sensation just as she pushed him past her lips and he lost all train of thought. "Fuckkkk... Mione if you keep doing that I won't last very long tonight." "That's ok... I want you to enjoy yourself. I'm sure it's been hard with everything you've had going on." Her tongue darted out to swirl around the head of his cock as his fingers began to massage her scalp.

He only let her carry on for a few more minutes before sitting up and bringing her to him again. He kissed her sweetly, "Hermione I want to enjoy myself WITH you. Come here..." He kissed her again switching places once more and made his way down her body. This time she let him and when he reached for her underwear to finally join his on the floor she relaxed as he touched her folds. His tongue soon followed and he spent the next few minutes working her into a frenzy with his kissing and licking each part of her, grazing the spot that she wanted him to touch the most. Teasing her, his tongue flicked out to touch her clit again and she wound her fingers through his hair to hold him there as she came a second later.

It felt like she was flying as he kissed his way up her body again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and led him home. She hitched her leg up on his hip and held onto him like a lifeline. "Ron..." she panted his name as they made their connection and felt the tiny tear and pinch of pain she knew would be there as he slowed and stayed still. "Are you ok? I can stop." he asked though she knew he would be in pain if they did. "No... I'm ok just go slow. Its feeling better." She felt him fill her completely a moment later and that spark was now a flame with her guiding him along the way. She had heard that the first time wasn't always the greatest experience but she couldn't disagree more. He was so attentive to her and her needs that she was incredibly ready by the time she could feel his climax starting to come. He rocked his hips against hers making contact with her clit with every stroke. "Ron... Oh my gods... I...I..." "Mione you tell me when you're ready." he panted back. "I am... I'm ready." Then he was hovering over her panting her name again and again as he pumped in and out of her faster and faster. She called out his name for a final time as he held onto her, they fell over that edge together.

"Bye you guys... be careful. And Gentlemen... make sure these girls get home safely please. Remember I'm very gifted at the Bat Boogey Hex." Ginny smiled as she waved her friends away and closed the door behind them. "I wonder where Ron and Hermione got off to?" Harry looked around the apartment then back to Ginny who was standing there in his shirt. She was definitely a sight for sore eyes with that beautiful red hair and eyes that seemed to see right inside him. It had been such a whirlwind of a week and he was so happy to be here with her at last. They'd finally found Karkarov in Romania, who'd given them a substantial lead on the locations of the last three major death eaters they were looking for. It seemed that once they'd had that Kingsley felt their services were no longer needed. So with the 20 minutes' notice he spoke of before the three had packed quickly and boarded a train in Sweden. Much to their surprise while waiting on the platform they saw Dean and Seamus waiting with their team. They'd felt bad that they weren't able to warn anyone about their homecoming but, from what their two old classmates had said the girls were having a party at their house tonight anyway.

"I'm sure they're fine... Hermione will take care of Ron. What about you Harry? Who's been taking care of you?" Ginny asked kindly. "In truth... no one. Just me. And you Gin? Who takes care of you." "Just me." she mimicked with a smile. "Good." he said as he slowly crossed the room, admiring how the tails of his shirt fell perfectly to the middle of her thighs. As he reached her that blazing look came back to her eyes just like when they were in the common room surrounded by their friends. "Ginny, I know that when I left that I gave up any right to expect anything from you now. But you were never far from my thoughts and always with me. I still love you more than ever... that will always be there." "Harry... I'm a pro at waiting. I've been doing it since I was eleven." She said with a smile. "I don't want to make you wait anymore. I don't want to wait anymore. So I think Ron and I will be here permanently now. Is that all right with you?" "Of course..." she whispered as she reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him finally.

His arms went around her waist as he lifted her up. He'd never felt more complete than when she was in his arms. It was that feeling that he'd wanted for so many years and only had glimpses of when he'd found Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, and everyone he cared for so much. He never wanted to lose that feeling and he knew that he could never let her go again. "Come with me..." Ginny whispered as she took his hand and led him down the hallway to her room. She shut the door behind them and locked it, casting her muffliato charm as well. "In here..." she pulled him into her small bathroom and turned the water on. "You've had a long day... lets help you relax a little." she smiled as she shrugged out of his shirt and reached behind her to unhook her navy blue bra. Her knickers joined it on the floor and soon after with Harry hastily moving to join her as she pulled back the curtain and he set his glasses on the counter.

The hot water felt good after his traveling today and all the stress his body normally underwent. But he wasn't so focused on the water once Ginny turned around. "Have you ever let anyone wash your hair? It feels great." "No... but you can be the first." he smiled back at her. He turned around as she began to massage his scalp and finally felt himself relax. After a few minutes he felt her hands travel down his back as she grabbed a washcloth. "We'll have you feeling better before you know it." "I already feel great Ginny. Thank you." he sighed. She washed his back, neck, and then turned him around so she could wash his chest and face. She dropped the washcloth though when she saw the look in his eyes. She imagined that this was the same look she gave him in the living room. That hard blazing look that meant he wanted only her.

He touched her face tenderly as he looked deep into her eyes and said, "Gin... no one knows me like you do... there are parts to me that Ron and Hermione don't even know about. But I want you to know me... and I want to know you. All of you." "Harry... I want that too." she sighed as he brought their lips together again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the water fell down upon them. They were now touching everywhere from chest to legs and had melded together causing a frenzy within both of them. Ginny swiftly turned off the water and stepped out as Harry wrapped a towel around her shoulders, and in a bridal lift he carried her back into her room and softly laid her on the bed. "Harry I haven't had much experience so you'll have to help me." Ginny looked down embarrassed. Harry lifted her chin to look back up at him, "I haven't either Gin... but we'll figure it out together. Remember it's just me..." She nodded as she pulled him down to join her dropping the towel that was around his waist.

Her hands slowly crept down his neck to massage his back and she could feel his heart pounding as fast as hers and it was a relief to know that they felt the same way about everything. He ran his hands up and down her sides leaving a trail of fireworks in his wake until finally he settled on her breasts and their mouths joined again. Ginny could feel him grow harder and her own desire pooled between her legs as his hands traveled further south to touch her folds. Her breath hitched and she moved her hand to wrap around him as well. Both of them taking the time to learn what the other liked they found themselves smiling and giggling in between kisses when finally Ginny said, "Do you know how to do the contraceptive charm?" Harry was a little surprised but happy when he replied, " Yes... are you sure?" "Of course Harry... I'm sure. In fact I'm so glad it's you." "Just me..." he smiled as he did the charm and put his wand aside.

Their tongues met in a soft sweeping motion as Harry slid himself carefully inside hoping he didn't hurt her. Once he met with the resisting tissue it was Ginny who pushed him through it with a small gasp. From there he waited for her to start moving since everything felt so good for him he wanted to make sure it felt good for her as well. Her channel squeezed before she started to move his hips slowly and he took over making note of her gasps and moans. He pumped in and out slowly at first and then they both found themselves in frenzy touching, kissing, and moving with one another. It felt amazing once Ginny had moved past her initial unpleasantness. She let her head fall back against the pillows as he kissed her neck, chest, and back up to her mouth. "Harry..." she breathed as her heart pounded and she could feel herself coming unhinged at his movements and touches and wrapped her legs around his waist to allow him to go even deeper. Harry reached down to where they were joined to caress the bundle of nerves that allowed her to fall over the edge with him. They collapsed against one another breathing deeply as Harry pulled Ginny to him and wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed her once more and sighed, "Definitely not going anywhere..." She smiled as she took his face in her hands and said, "Good... it's about time we were able to have our lives back." "Gods you're beautiful Gin...I love you." he froze as he said it but, a moment later knew everything was fine. She smiled again and kissed him once more, "I love you too Harry. I always have."


End file.
